The Angels of The Elements
by Hakaru-San
Summary: Kael and his friends are the Adepts of the Elements what will happen when they get transfered into another world and also will they make it out in time?
1. The Characters

_Hello Readers! How's it shaking?_

_This is the story called The Angels of the Elements. This is nothing related to Golden Sun but it has issues involving Adepts!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or the Second One so yeah…_

_Lets start with the Heroes of our Fan Fiction shall we?_

Characters _Kael Sudama _

Age-15 Grade- 10th

Kael is the Adept of Fire. He is also the man character of this Fic. He is the Leader of the Angels. Kael is good at heart and he does not waste time thinking simple minded plans. He is always an over achiever and he is quite mischievous.

Nike Sudama 

Age-8 Grade- 4th

Nike is the little brother of Kael. He is quite annoying sometimes but he is also a chosen angel. He is the Adept of Light. Unlike his older brother he is shy and not as curious as Kael. Nike is a very religious person as is his powers of the Light.

Kyle Hideki 

Age- 15 Grade- 10th

Kyle is the Adept of Earth. He is Kael's best friend and they both are in the same classes. He is a brave hearted fellow and is in love with girls. Sometimes he acts like a supermodel but if chosen to do a duty he shall fulfill the command. Anthony Yasuda 

Age- 13 Grade- 8th

_Anthony is in the 8th grade. He is the adept of Water. He may be young but he always brags about how Japanese he is. With an expert mind in the common surroundings he is a very valuable angel. He meets Kael at the Kyoto Train Station._

Kelsey Hiroyuki 

Age- 14 Grade- 9th

Kelsey is an obnoxious little Girl. She is a friend with Kyle and she is the Adept of Brute Force. By how she looks you can tell she is a weird girl. With massive gargantuan Girl Muscles the Angels picked brute for her specifically.

_Emily Ciao _

Age- 15 Grade- 10th

Emily has a crush on Kael. She is the Adept of Wind. Emily is obsessed and she waits the day Kael returns her feelings. Kael was the only one nice to her so Kael invites her with him everywhere. Will they fall in love?

Velar Kino 

Age- 9 Grade- 5th

Velar is the adept of Thunder. He is a mysterious fellow. The team meets up at the article tower.

Hitomi Heysai

Age-16 Grade-11th

Hitomi is the adept of Darkness. She is the bad guy in the story with her assistant Velar they deal with the destruction of the Kisan Barrier


	2. The Party

Well Readers, here is the first chapter. Review it please!

* * *

Chapter 1- The Party

* * *

_Long Ago in a distant land the ancient Nomads called the Angel Tomb contained 8 Angels. Each of these angels was Adepts of the Elements. The Angel of Fire, The Angel of Water, The Angel of Earth, The Angel of Wind, The Angel of Light, The Angel of Thunder, The Angel of Darkness, and the Angel of Brute Force._

_Kael had just woken up from a weird dream he had. It stirred around in his mind about Angels and elements._

_" Wake up sleepy head!" said Nike. Nike was Kael's little brother. He was annoying but he was sweet at times._

_" Yeah…yeah" said Kael. He replied reluctantly. Kael got up and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and while he was taking a bath he had realized it was one of his friends birthdays._

_' Oh god, its Hitomi's party today. She invited me an Kyle to it.' Kael talked to himself in the shower on what he was going to wear. ' 5 o'clock…' When it was 4:45 he had wore are clothes on and called Kyle then he 3-wayed his friend Emily._

_"So you guys ready to go?" Kael said over the phone._

_" I am ready!" said Emily_

_" Me too." Said Kyle. They met at the park and walked over to the house. Hitomi's house was huge. The music roared and the bass boomed. It was the nicest setup you could think of. Kael danced with Emily while Kyle was just moving to the music. Hitomi had given out party presents and everything. She asked for Kael and Kyle along with Emily to come with her to her showroom. Another 2 people had followed her as well._

_" How would all of you like to help me destroy the world? Or even better rule the world?" said Hitomi._

_" What?" The Kids had answered. It was weird how Hitomi was asking us with her servant Velar peering over her side. _

_" The Angels have been chosen and they were used for good but now they shall be used for evil." Said Hitomi." You Kael The Adept of Fire and your friends Kyle and Emily. They are the Earth and Wind Adepts." She was looking more Devilish by the second. Now we shall all go through the Kisan Barrier!" A weird feeling came over Kael he was feeling blobby and then he saw a small hole. He was swerved in with his friends._

_" What the hell…" he thought. When Kael got up he saw Emily, Kyle, and 2 other kids whose names were Anthony and Kelsey. When he got up he was so angry he hit a tree and it burnt on fire. _

_" What the hell…" he said to himself. He started playing around with this miraculous and he waited for the others to get up so they could see his powers and so he can see theirs._

_

* * *

_So what do you think RR please! 


End file.
